une vie d'adolescent
by luce1999
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Konoha et deux nouveaux, Temari et Gaara, arrivent dans la classe de Luce et d'autres adolescents de Konoha. Ils vont peu à peu s'intégrer à ceux ci, venez découvrir le quotidien des soeur akuma et le passé des sabaku. ( mention de harcèlement, violence verbal et morale plus tard dans cet fiction).
1. Chapter 1

_et voila le commencement d'une nouvelle fic._

 _luce est comme miku hatsune et Gaëlle est comme megurine luka. SCOOL-FIC_

 _Dans cet fic, il y a des éléments du passé de Gaara et de Temari, notament au collège que j'ai vécu, cela viendra un peu plus tard mais je l'écris comme je l'ai ressentit, aussi le ressentit d'une personne change pour chacun alors veuillez m'excusez si par moment cela n'est pas clair ou pas logique pour vous mais ces ainsi que j'ai vue les choses a ce moment là bien que dans cet fic mon ressentit soit romantisé ( écrit de façon "bien" pour l'histoire, pas de façon amoureuse .)_

 _Merci à Saiken-chan qui m'a proposée son aide et qui a déjà commencée à corriger ma fan-fiction, allez! Ont la remercie tous!_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Luce se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta son lit et alla réveiller sa sœur. Gaëlle, pas matinale comme sa sœur grogna avant de retourner sous sa couette. Luce soupira puis alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna réveiller sa sœur, qui à la mention du petit déjeuné se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Les deux sœurs mangèrent ensemble dans un silence agréable, Luce fit rapidement la vaisselle pendant que Gaëlle alla se préparer à la salle de bain, une fois que la rose fut sortit de la salle d'eau, Luce alla s'y préparer. à peine sortit de la salle de bain, Gaëlle se jeta sur Luce lui reprochant de l'avoir réveillé à une heure si tôt, après tout il était 7 heure et les deux filles étaient déjà prêtes.

-Mais enfin, Gaëlle... Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes le jour de la rentrée et que par conséquent, Sasori et Deidara vont venir pour aller au lycée ? dit la bleue en regardant sa sœur d'un air blasé.

-Sasori et Deidara ne viennent que vers trente, dit la rose à sa sœur.

-Oui mais pas question que nous nous pressions dès le matin. J'aime le calme.

Car Luce avait beau être matinale, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle n'aimait pas se lever dans l'agitation.

Les deux adolescentes se sourirent et attendirent tout en regardant la télé. Ce fut pile à sept heures trente que l'on sonna à leur porte. Elles prirent donc leurs sacs de cours ; Luce éteignit la télé et Gaëlle ferma la porte pendant que sa sœur saluait le blond et le roux. Ils se mirent donc sur le chemin du lycée. Sasori tenait la main de sa petite amie sans pour autant l'embrasser à tout bout de champ avec des bruits de suçons pour le moins dégoûtants comme le faisaient beaucoup de couples au lycée. Non, Sasori et Gaëlle gardaient ces moments intimes pour eux. Le couple qu'ils formaient était bien assorti : Gaëlle était un peu plus petite que Sasori et tous les deux étaient physiquement fait l'un pour l'autre, les longs cheveux roses de Gaëlle et ses yeux bleus adoucissant le physique froid de son compagnon sans pour autant qu'ils soient totalement différents de caractère. Deidara, lui, préféra parler à Luce durant le trajet afin de laisser le jeune couple se ''retrouver'' puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir très souvent durant les vacances.

Le trajet durant peu de temps, à peine 10 minutes, ils ne purent pas parler beaucoup mais cela leur fit un bien fou. Une fois arrivés et la grille d'entrée dépassée, les quatre adolescents se rendirent au fond de la cour, où ils trouvèrent Itachi, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Tobi et Zetsu qui les saluèrent chaleureusement.

\- Où est Hidan? demanda Luce.

\- Encore en retard, rit Kisame avant d'en profiter pour serrer la bleu dans ses bras puissants, la faisant décoller du sol de plusieurs centimètres au passage.

\- Kisame, lâche-moi, dit la jeune d'un ton désespéré face au comportement de Kisame.

\- Mais enfin, tu es la petite sœur du groupe, c'est normal de faire ça, se moqua Pain.

Tobi en profita pour se jeter sur Luce et Kisame, qui le repoussa de son pied. Arriva finalement Hidan, qui commença à se "battre" avec Kisame car Luce s'était plainte d'avoir un peu mal (bah oui, ça fait mal de se faire serrer par Kisame, je vous conseille de regarder la différence entre ma petite et tendre Luce et le sale requin u_u). Une fois de retour à terre, là où la bleue était beaucoup plus à l'aise, elle rejoignit Itachi et Konan. Tout le groupe ainsi réuni (Kakuzu apparaîtra plus tard dans cette fic), ils purent profiter pleinement les uns des autres, du moins pendant un court moment puisque la sonnerie retentit et que le groupe se dispersa pour aller en cours. La bleu étant la seule première du groupe, elle alla seule dans sa classe tandis que les autres partirent par groupes de trois ou quatre.

Luce crut qu'elle allait mourir. En effet, son professeur l'avait placée à côté de Sasuke Uchiwa, le petit frère d'Itachi, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Uchiwa junior semblait l'avoir détesté au premier regard. Soit. Le véritable problème était les groupies de ce dernier. Elles étaient invivables. Vraiment, Luce ferait tout pour changer de place au plus tôt car elle ne supporterait pas une année entière comme cela. Quoique, après réflexion, elle s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'on la laissait en paix.

Le premier cours fut dédié à la paperasse et à la mise au point de quelques règles, qui, bien connues de tous les élèves, restaient cependant ignorées par beaucoup. Luce ne se plaignait cependant pas totalement de sa classe : il y avait des élèves qu'elle détestait, d'autres qu'elle appréciait ou tout du moins tolérait mais d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui occupaient bien la moitié de sa classe.

\- J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui voudrait bien faire visiter le lycée aux nouveaux. Akuma Luce, comme vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire durant votre pause, vous vous en occuperez.

Le sourire du professeur montrait clairement ce qu'il pensait de son élève, et, même si elle ne dit rien, le regard noir de la bleue était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Durant la pause de dix heures, Luce appela Temari et Gaara, les deux nouveaux, et leur expliqua qu'elle souhaitait en finir durant cette pause, et elle répondit à leurs questions tout en leur faisant visiter. Elle fut cependant rejointe par toute l'Akatsuki.

\- C'est qui? Demanda Pain, d'un ton froid.

\- Des nouveaux à qui je fais la visite.

\- Je vois que tu as Kabuto comme prof principal, sourit Gaëlle.

\- Hm, fit simplement la bleue.

-Bon, tu manges avec nous à la pause. Ciao les gosses !

Le groupe s'éloigna, à l'exception de Hidan et Kisame qui se mirent chacun d'un côté de Luce et l'accompagnèrent durant le reste de la visite, visite qui se termina en même temps que la cloche retentissait. Les deux pots de colle finirent alors par s'en aller

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide... Demandez-moi.

Luce planta ainsi Temari et Gaara dans le couloir, mais ceux-ci prirent tout de même le même chemin que la bleue.

Gaëlle, accompagnée de Tobi, Itachi et Deidara, alla en cours de français ; comme sa sœur, elle avait choisi la filière L l'année dernière. Tous les quatre s'assirent au fond de la salle, Deidara et Tobi se plaçant devant Gaëlle et Itachi. Ils avaient trouvé dommage de ne pas passer leurs pauses avec « la p'tite Luce », comme ils l'appelaient pour la taquiner, mais la vie était ainsi, on n'avait pas toujours ce que l'on désirait. Le cours se passa tranquillement et les quatre jeunes s'ennuyèrent légèrement mais ne dirent rien. Enfin, ils parlèrent discrètement ensemble, ce qui ne dérangea pas le professeur qui les laissa faire puisqu'ils ne gênaient pas son cours.

Une fois ce cours terminé, les adolescents rangèrent leurs affaires non sans faire du bruit et quittèrent la salle. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant qu'ils ne puissent manger. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveaux installés, leur professeure se présenta, et ce bien que beaucoup la connaissent déjà.

\- Bonjour, je suis Kurenai, votre professeure d'anglais. Comment se sont passées vos vacances? – Bien sûr, Kurenai parlait en anglais. – Gaëlle Akuma?

\- De bonnes vacances, bien que je n'ai pas trop vu mes amis...

La rose, après ce commentaire des plus intéressants, se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, faisant comprendre à la professeure qu'elle ne comptait pas continuer à parler.

\- Hum... Et vous? demanda-t-elle à un autre élève qui lui ne se gêna pas pour parler de tout ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances.

L'heure passa plutôt rapidement et le petit groupe se dépêcha d'aller manger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au réfectoire, toute l'Akatsuki hormis Luce y était installée. Luce ne tarda pas à apparaître ; suivie de Gaara et Temari qui une fois dans le réfectoire allèrent s'installer ailleurs.

Le repas fut comme à son habitude mouvementé à leur table ; entre les conversations d'un groupe aussi imposant que le leur, les rires et les insultes, il était normal qu'on les remarque. D'ailleurs, un professeur leur demanda de se calmer et le groupe se contenta de le fixer. Le professeur s'en alla après un soupir, les adolescents en firent finalement de même.

L'après-midi se passa un peu de la même manière et Gaëlle sortit de cours à 17 heures avec Deidara ; ils se rendirent ensemble à la grille où les attendaient Luce et Sasori. Tous les quatre partirent ensemble. Le soir, l'Akatsuki ne s'attendait jamais pour se dire au revoir tous ensemble car certains avaient des bus à prendre et étaient pressés. Contrairement au matin, les adolescents parlèrent tous ensemble, et le chemin leur sembla bien plus court. Une fois arrivés devant la maison de Luce et Gaëlle, les deux jeunes proposèrent aux deux adolescents d'entrer mais ils refusèrent, la mère de Deidara et la grand-mère de Sasori attendant ces derniers chez eux. Après de brefs au revoir, les filles rentrèrent finalement chez elles.

\- Tiens, papa est là, commenta Luce en voyant les chaussures de son père rangées.

\- PAPA ! ON EST RENTRÉES ! cria Gaëlle.

\- J'ai entendu, rit leur père tout en les serrant dans ses bras. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, demain je pars pendant deux semaines et votre mère n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine.

\- Que voulez-vous mangez ? Demanda Luce à son père et Gaëlle.

-PIZZA ! Crièrent les deux dans une parfaite synchronisation.

\- Et dire que mon père dirige l'une des plus grandes entreprises du Japon et que chez lui il se comporte comme un gamin...

Luce eut juste le temps d'éviter le coup de poing que son père voulait lui donner sur sa tête qu'elle partait en lui tirant la langue.

[ Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui commenterons.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Saiken-chan qui s'est occupée de corriger mes fautes, merci!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Luce se réveilla et comme chaque matin depuis longtemps, elle réveilla sa sœur qui étonnamment se leva sans protester. Elle la taquina un peu puis une fois toutes les deux prêtes, elles attendirent Deidara et Sasori qui comme à chaque fois, vinrent à 7h30. Encore une fois, le couple se mit devant pendant que Deidara et Luce les suivaient quelques pas en retrait. L'ambiance était légère, les adolescents discutaient avec calme, mais une note de joie était présente dans leur voix. Arrivés au lycée, ils rejoignirent leur petite bande et s'installèrent à l'abri des regards, soit au fond de la cour. Deidara et Sasori se disputèrent ou plutôt, se chamaillèrent sous les rires de tout le monde. Hidan, comme presque tous les matins arriva au moment de la sonnerie en jurant dans sa barbe.

\- Putain, ça me fait chier d'arriver toujours de justesse! s'exclama le blanc.

\- Si tu te levais plus tôt, Hidan, cela n'arriverait pas, se contenta de commenter Itachi.

Ils se séparèrent donc pour aller en cours. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait et elle promettait d'être tout aussi ennuyante que la journée d'un lycéen pourrait l'être. Enfin, c'aurait pu être le cas si le lycéen en question ne faisait pas partie de l'Akatsuki - ou même de Konoha en général. _(Saiken-chan m'a fait remarqué que ce passage n'était pas claire, ce qui est dit, en gros, c'est qu'avec l'akatsuki on ne peut s'ennuyer, ils sont trop taré pour cela voyons u_u)_

Luce se dirigea avec une tranquillité jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Elle n'était pas du tout pressée de retrouver ses camarades de classe. Aussi, soupira-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la salle, assis à la place que le professeur lui avait donné, Sasuke lui souriait. Pas d'un sourire aimable, de ceux que vous appréciez ou qui vous mettent en confiance, non. Son sourire était narquois, son visage arborait une expression froide et dans ses yeux, elle distinguait une lueur déplaisante qui lui était réservée. Gênée et légèrement stressé, Luce s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, elle en avait même un peu peur. Mais jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal alors, elle ne s'était jamais dressée contre le cadet Uchiwa. Du moins, pas franchement, car elle lui résistait de façon sous-entendue mais au moins, il ne lâchait pas ses chiens de garde contre elle.

-Bonjour Luce, la salua-t-il, ses lèvres toujours étirées en un fin sourire.

-Bonjour Sasuke, se contenta de répondre la bleue avant de plonger dans ses pensées, loin de l'Uchiwa à ses côtés.

Il lui ne prêta plus attention durant le cours aussi la bleue évita soigneusement de mettre en colère Sasuke afin de ne pas avoir à le supporter, lui et ses potes, durant toute une année, voire le reste de ses années de lycée – car l'Uchiwa pouvait vraiment se montrer teigneux par moment. Et puis, il s'agissait du petit frère d'un de ses meilleurs amis, alors elle pouvait bien faire un effort. Du moment que ça ne devenait pas gênant. Soudain, Luce sentit des ondes et des regards meurtriers dans sa direction. Elle se retourna et vit Karin, Sakura et Ino qui lui promettaient mille et une morts, mais fut déjà fatiguée par les groupies de Sasuke et retint même un soupire de justesse.

Le cours fut ennuyant et long mais Luce parvint à se concentrer sans trop de mal jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait cette capacité à être totalement absorbée par les cours puisqu'elle adorait cela, elle adorait en savoir toujours plus sur le monde l'entourant, les sociétés, etc. Après que les deux heures de sciences furent passées (une de SVT et une de SP), elle quitta la salle et s'en alla voir ses amis. Toutefois, elle dut accompagner Temari et Gaara qui lui avaient demandé où se situait le bureau de la directrice, et ce ne fut qu'après ce léger détour qu'elle retrouva l'Akatsuki.

\- MA SOEUR! Explique-leur que je ne suis pas une flemmarde! hurla Gaëlle en la secouant comme un prunier.

\- Eh bien, Gaëlle n'est pas une flemmarde, elle manque juste de motivation et de courage, dit Luce en tirant la langue à sa sœur tout en se réfugiant près de Kisame.

\- Ce soir, je ne te ferai rien à manger! bouda Gaëlle.

\- C'est moi qui cuisine Gaëlle, répliqua la bleue d'un air blasé en se collant à Kisame qui en était plutôt content.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan vienne se coller à lui pour être plus proche de Luce, et que cette dernière, fatiguée de leurs comportements, alla se réfugier près d'Itachi.

\- Grand-frère, sauve-moi de ces deux psychopathes ! s'exclama-t-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras de l'Uchiwa qui l'accueillit avec plaisir, car il avait toujours considéré Luce comme une petite sœur et ce depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois.

\- POURQUOI TU NE NOUS APPELLES JAMAIS COMME CA?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux pots de colle.

Luce fut sauvée par la sonnerie, qui fut un prétexte idéal pour s'enfuir. Elle se rendit à son dernier cours de la matinée avec plus d'empressement que plus tôt dans la journée, elle aimait beaucoup Kisame et Hidan _(comme elle aimerait des animaux de compagnies)_ comme deux petits frères mais son grand frère resterait tout de même Itachi. Des gosses elle en avait assez avec le seul de la bande le dénommé Tobi.

En arrivant dans la salle, Luce fronça des sourcils avant même de remarquer qu'elle le faisait. Temari no Sabaku était entourée du groupe de Sasuke, composé de Neji, Kiba, Naruto et Sai. Sai était en train de faire des avances à Temari, ou plutôt de lui proposer de coucher avec lui. Cependant, cette dernière avait refusé et la bande de chiens venait en aide à l'un des leurs. Gaara ne semblait pas être là, sinon il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'il se soit mêlé de cette histoire après tout, les Sabaku semblaient très proches. Luce s'approcha, et sans même réfléchir, s'interposa entre la blonde et le groupe.

-Sasuke, fais taire tes chiens, elle n'est pas... intéressée. – Elle n'avait pas parlé fort mais un silence gênant s'était installé. – Ne crois pas que je la défends, continua la bleue, mais tu fais honte à ton nom en laissant tes amis se comporter ainsi. Tu es pitoyable!

La gifle était partie. Sasuke la regardait avec un regard plus qu'haineux et la bleue trembla légèrement bien qu'elle ne baisse pas le regard. Elle était choquée mais avait un minimum de fierté. Puis comme si tout cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux, elle partit s'asseoir. Au moment même où Gaara rentra dans la salle, la bande d'idiots s'était dispersée. Temari et Gaara parlèrent un peu durant le cours, et Luce ne fut pas surprise de les voir l'attendre à la sortie de celui ci.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires, je n'avais pas à le faire. Pardon.

Gaara s'interposa alors qu'elle allait passer, mais à son plus grand étonnement, au lieu de la frapper, de l'insulter, de lui dire que sa sœur n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, le roux la serra contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice, un peu comme Itachi mais de façon différente, trop étrange pour Luce qui se laissa faire.

-Merci. Merci de lui avoir porté de l'attention et navré que tu te sois fait gifler.

Le ton de Gaara aurait pu paraitre froid à n'importe qui, pourtant Luce sourit sans que l'adolescent ne puisse le voir, et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Sur ces mots Luce disparut dans les couloirs laissant derrière elle deux adolescents, choqués et pourtant rongés par un espoir secret, un rêve qu'eux deux partageait – un rêve où quelqu'un les acceptait.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, l'Akatsuki se sépara pour retourner en cours. Tobi suivit Deidara comme un chien fidèle au grand malheur de ce dernier. Itachi et Gaëlle, quant à eux, parlait tranquillement de tout et rien. Sur leurs chemins, diverses personnes chuchotaient, d'autres leurs lançaient des regards méfiants, certains reculaient carrément – comme s'ils redoutaient que l'un d'entre eux explose. Agacée, Gaëlle alla choper une élève qui leur apprit l'altercation entre Luce et Sasuke. Itachi et Gaëlle furent plutôt étonnés que Luce n'en ait pas parlé durant le repas mais en y repensant, Luce cherchait toujours un peu de tranquillité dans sa vie très agitée, elle aimait être près de l'animation sans pour autant en faire partie. Aussi se dirent-ils qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que le groupe porte son attention sur elle ou encore créer des tensions entre les deux frères.

\- Ton frère et son groupe devraient se calmer. On n'est peut être nous même pas des anges mais au moins, nous ne devenons pas pitoyable. Parle-lui-en. Et Itachi, ne m'en veux pas si je tue ton frère s'il retouche une seule fois à ma sœur. Elle sait se défendre mais je pense qu'elle ne veut pas être en conflit avec ton frère, alors...

\- Je parlerai à Sasuke, la coupa Itachi.

Il ne tolérait pas non plus le comportement qu'avait eu son frère envers Luce, tout ça pour un ami insultant ouvertement une nouvelle !

\- J'aime pas l'Allemand, se plaignit Gaëlle avant de rentrer dans la salle.

\- Rectification, tu n'aimes pas le prof d'allemand.

\- En même temps, il trouve le moyen de nous donner envie de dormir dès la première seconde sans pour autant que l'on puisse accéder à ce souhait.

L'Uchiwa eu un petit sourire moqueur avant de lui même se rappeler qu'il subissait la même torture.

L'heure défila difficilement, Tobi demandant toujours qu'on lui explique et Deidara s'énervant à la vitesse grand V. Gaëlle n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermée avec ce professeur lui donnant envie de mourir à chaque instant qu'elle passait avec lui. Pire, il lui aspirait son âme, elle en était sûre ! Puis, après une heure de torture, ce fût le tour du cours de français et là, les quatre amis _(moins Tobi, Tobi est bête enfin, vous verrez bien plus tard :3)_ , participèrent activement. Ils adoraient tous cette matière.

Vinrent les deux heures d'histoire les plus longues de l'histoire de la vie de Gaëlle. Durant ce cours, elle se promit de parler à Luce en rentrant et Itachi promit d'en faire de même avec Sasuke, et ils feraient un débriefing ensemble le lendemain. Ce fut probablement pour cela que le temps sembla ralentir pour la rose. Elle trépignait d'impatience afin de voir et de parler à sa sœur. Jamais Luce ne refuserait de lui parler sincèrement, et en fait, Gaëlle doutait même du fait qu'elle soit capable de ne pas être sincère à ses côtés.

À sa sortie de cours, Gaëlle était épuisée, par la journée de cours, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que Tobi s'était montré plus qu'infernal durant les deux dernières heures et que cela lui avait porté sur les nerfs. Elle profita du trajet jusqu'à chez elle en compagnie de sa sœur, Deidara et de son petit ami pour se calmer. Ce qui sembla marcher car en rentrant à la maison, elle n'était plus en train de penser aux prochains meurtres qu'elle pourrait commettre. Elle fit du café pour Luce et elle et sortit un paquet de biscuit, avant d'apporter le tout dans le salon et de s'installer auprès de sa sœur.

\- Luce, on peut parler sérieusement deux minutes? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une tasse de café.

* * *

n'hésitez pas à commenter, je n'attends que cela!


	3. Chapter 3

Salut mes gens! Tout d'abord, merci **Saiken-chan** qui s'est encore une fois occupé de la correction et un autre petit merci à **demonofhells** qui a mit cet fic dans ses follow ^^

Bonnne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Gaëlle fixa sa sœur durant quelques instants avant de se lancer. Elle lui apprit qu'elle était au courant pour la dispute entre Sasuke et elle, qu'elle était déçue que Luce ne leur en ait pas parlé, ni à elle, ni à Itachi. Luce soupira : elle avait un peu honte d'avoir caché cela à sa sœur mais elle ne voulait pas l'embêter. Et puis, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule ! Cela avait été son choix de protéger la blonde, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait impliquer d'autres personnes dedans. Cependant, en voyant que cela attristait sa sœur et qu'elle prenait cela pour un manque de confiance ou une séparation entres elles, Luce s'en voulut.

\- Désolée Gaëlle, je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour si peu. Sasuke m'a ignoré le reste de la journée, ce n'est donc pas quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas? Et si cela venait à le devenir, tu serais la première au courant !

Gaëlle sourit, rassurée que cela n'aille pas plus loin pour le moment du moins. Et puis, sa sœur ne s'attirerait pas les foudres de l'Uchiwa par plaisir mais seulement si ce qu'elle pensait défendre était juste à ses yeux et que cela ne lui compliquait pas trop la vie. Du moins mentalement, Luce aimait être claire dans ses pensées même si pour cela sa vie devait être plus compliquée à gérer. Dans sa tête, il était clair que l'affront qu'avait fait subir la bande de l'Uchiwa junior à Temari était mal et qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce fait, alors elle était intervenue. Quitte à ce que Sasuke lui complique sa vie, du moment que ce qu'elle pensait être bien n'avait pas était touché.

Gaëlle alla ensuite se terrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Luce la prévienne qu'il était temps de manger. Les deux adolescentes mangèrent ensemble et avant d'aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Luce commença la lecture d'un nouveau roman qu'Itachi et Pain lui avaient conseillé : _La patience du diable (1)_. Totalement captivée par l'histoire, elle ne fit pas attention à la conversation téléphonique de sa chère grande sœur avec son petit ami, même si elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans lecture. Elle eut même un léger sursaut quand sa sœur lui hurla qu'elles sortiraient ensemble avec la bande ce week-end. Ils iraient sûrement prendre possession du parc de la ville pour y pique-niquer et passer leur samedi après-midi ensemble.

* * *

Gaëlle, dans sa chambre, parlait avec Sasori au téléphone. Le roux et elle discutaient du nouveau spectacle qui se déroulerait à Konoha, un spectacle mêlant chant, décors magnifiques, danses et qui se révélait assez intéressant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un spectacle pour faire uniquement beau, il y avait mille et une références à des sujets divers, des sens cachés, etc. Le couple prévoyait d'y aller ensemble, et peut-être préviendrait ils la bande qu'il y avait un tel spectacle dans leur ville mais la sortie se ferait en couple, du moins pour eux.

\- Pfff... Je suis crevée Sasori! se plaint la rose après une petite heure.

\- Raccroche alors, s'amusa Sasori, au bout du fil.

\- Maieuhhhhhhh!

Les adolescents rirent, puis Gaëlle raccrocha. Elle alla faire un tour dans la chambre de sa sœur, sœur qu'elle trouva endormie sur son bureau, un livre ouvert en tant qu'oreiller. Une fois qu'elle l'eut remise dans son lit, délicatement et surtout avec lenteur afin de ne pas la réveiller, Gaëlle éteignit la lampe et retourna dans sa chambre.

Fatiguée, elle l'était mais elle ne fut pas capable de dormir immédiatement. Aussi choisit-elle d'aller dessiner un peu. Prenant un crayon de bois, elle se mit à tracer quelques traits, et après quelques secondes, un semblant de corps humain était en train d'apparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette d'une fille avait remplacé les traits de crayon. Une heure encore après, la fille pleurait, se noyait dans la masse de pantins qu'étaient les êtres ''humains'' composant la société. Elle était différente. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette société, elle n'était pas son pantin, elle n'était pas son esclave, elle était son observatrice. Triste sort réservé à cette fille sans visage et sans nom, uniquement composée de traits de crayons, uniquement là pour regarder le mal. Regarder les êtres humains.

Sans faire un seul bruit, Gaëlle s'installa dans son lit, prit son portable et écouta un peu de voivod (2) pour s'endormir. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'elle y parvint, bercée par la musique.

* * *

Lorsque Gaëlle se réveilla ce matin là, elle sût que ça n'allait pas être une bonne journée. Sa sœur ne l'avait pas réveillée et il était 9 heures : elle avait donc une heure de retard. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, sa tête se mit à tourner. En fait, si elle ne s'était pas directement rassise, nul doute qu'elle aurait atterri par terre et pas de la plus jolie et délicate des façons. Sa sœur rentra immédiatement après cela. Elle la força à se rallonger et lui apporta ensuite de quoi petit déjeuner tout en vérifiant que sa sœur mangeait un minimum avant de reprendre le plateau et d'aller faire la vaisselle.

Quand Luce fut sortie de sa chambre, Gaëlle, assez têtue, décida de se lever elle s'habilla et descendit les escaliers. Luce faillit la tuer en la voyant ailleurs que dans son lit alors qu'elle était malade et devait mourir de chaud, puisqu'elle avait de la fièvre.

\- Gaëlle, dans ta chambre, il fait frais ! Pas dans la cuisine! la gronda la plus jeune des deux sœurs.

Gaëlle répondit par un simple grognement avant de s'affaler sur une chaise et de se reposer sa tête contre la table. Soupirant, Luce lui tendit des médicaments.

\- Tiens, ça devrait passer d'ici demain.

\- Merci…

Gaëlle prit les cachets et grâce à un peu d'eau, les avala. Une fois cela fait, comme l'aînée refusait de monter se coucher, Luce l'installa sur le canapé alors qu'elle-même s'asseyait à terre. Ensemble, elles regardèrent un film, et bien qu'il soit très drôle, Gaëlle ne put lutter contre le sommeil et s'endormit, vers le milieu. Luce ne bougea pas de peur de réveiller sa sœur. Elle attendit donc deux petites heures avant que la rose ne se réveille à nouveau, leur prépara rapidement à manger et la força à aller se coucher. Elle en profita pour appeler son père et le prévenir qu'il devrait appeler le lycée pour justifier leurs absences. Bien qu'occupé, le père promit de faire de son mieux pour rentrer plus tôt. Elle envoya ensuite un message aux membres du groupe pour les prévenir de la raison de leur absence puis alla s'installer dans sa propre chambre pour finir son roman.

Ce fut vers dix-huit heures, dix-huit heures trente, qu'elle eut la surprise de voir quatre personnes à sa porte. Cela n'était pas trop étonnant dans le cas de Deidara et Sasori, mais par contre, voir Temari et Gaara, devant chez elle, cela l'était.

\- Ils voulaient te donner tes cours et tes devoirs, on les a emportés, hun! s'exclama Deidara.

\- Rentrez, et aucun bruit ! Ma sœur dort.

\- Trop tard, j'suis réveillée.

Gaëlle avait encore les joues rouges, effet de la fièvre, mais elle allait mieux que ce matin et au moins sa tête ne tournait plus !

\- Faites comme chez vous !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Saiken-chan** pour la magnifique correction qu'a bénéficié ce chapitre.

* * *

 **chapitre 4:**

Luce et Gaëlle s'installèrent au salon après avoir préparé du café et sorti quelques biscuits pour leurs invités. Gaëlle, encore un peu malade et fatiguée, s'allongea sur l'un des deux canapés et déposa sa tête sur les genoux de son petit ami qui lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse bien que son visage soit resté neutre. Deidara donna ses devoirs à la rose et commença à recopier ses cours pour les lui rendre. Luce, quant à elle, avait commencé a discuter avec les deux frangins et le blond.

\- L'art est explosion! s'exclama Deidara avec une fougue qui n'était pas inconnue aux deux sœurs et à Sasori mais qui choqua un peu les Sabaku.

\- L'art n'est pas une explosion Deidara, l'art est unique pour chacun, c'est pour cela que tout est de l'art.

Luce avait parlé avec calme et son petit sourire aurait attendri n'importe qui. Elle copia ensuite ses cours assez rapidement grâce à ses notes : cela allait trente fois plus vite et elle comprenait parfaitement.

Après un certain temps, Sasori et Gaëlle montèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière afin que la rose puisse se reposer au calme et peut-être être prête pour demain. Luce demanda à ses invités s'ils souhaitaient manger chez elle, après quelques temps, Gaara et Temari acceptèrent mais Deidara ne put pas rester car il devait rentrer chez lui. Vers 20 heures, Sasori, qui venait de descendre avec Gaëlle, s'en alla avec l'artiste blond.

Luce força sa sœur à rester au salon avec les deux Sabaku. Pendant que Gaëlle discutait avec ceux-ci, Luce prépara à manger. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient à table la nourriture fut très bonne bien que ce ne fut rien de spécial. Les filles saluèrent chaleureusement Temari et Gaara lorsqu'ils partirent.

* * *

Le lendemain, à sept heures trente, Sasori et Deidara étaient déjà là à attendre les filles qui arrivèrent assez rapidement. Ils firent la route ensemble – comme chaque matin, en fait et une fois arrivées au lycée, les deux sœurs firent justifier leurs absences. Kisame et Hidan se disputèrent Luce jusqu'à ce que cette dernière prenne refuge au près de Pain et Konan. Gaëlle discuta avec Deidara et Zetsu. La sonnerie se fit entendre à huit heures et tous partirent en cours.

Luce se dirigea ensuite vers les Sabaku qui lui sourirent avec un sourire certes léger, mais sincère. Temari prit des nouvelles de la rose tandis que Gaara observait en silence les alentours. Sasuke débarqua avec son petit groupe. Neji et Naruto étaient à ses côtés tandis que Kiba et Sai suivaient le trio. L'Uchiwa s'arrêta devant Luce qui encra son regard dans le sien. Il la fixa longuement puis, avec un sourire narquois qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en rire, il lui dit qu'elle faisait pitié à traîner avec des microbes.

\- Ton frère n'est pas un microbe, et encore moins notre petit groupe, se contenta de répondre Luce.

\- Mais la blonde et le psychopathe si ! ria l'Uchiwa.

\- Non, ce sont des êtres humains, et je les apprécie beaucoup. Cela change de la vue de microbes comme ceux qui se prennent pour des êtres plus élevés qu'ils ne le sont...

Neji allait lever la main sur Luce mais Sasuke l'en empêcha. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle de classe avant de s'arrêter.

\- Merci Uchiwa-kun, je sais bien que tu aurais pu faire pire – que tu as déjà fait pire à des gens pour moins que cela, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse mes potes!

Temari et Gaara suivirent la bleue dans la salle de classe.

\- Merci de nous défendre mais tu sais, on peut le faire par nous même... dit Gaara dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Je sais, mais cela serait contre mes principes. Et puis, il sera clément avec moi, je suis l'amie d'Itachi et vous êtes nouveaux, ne vous mettez pas à dos la bande d'ados la plus populaire, rit Luce. Enfin, il y a bien nous mais on cherche pas trop la merde, on n'est pas idiots. D'ailleurs, vous voulez manger avec nous ? Gaëlle, Deidara et Sasori vous aiment bien.

\- Comment ça ? Ils ne nous connaissent que depuis hier ! s'exclama la blonde avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

\- Ils ne vous ont pas jugé sur votre apparence, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. Et puis, on ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps mais je vous aime bien.

\- Mais enfin, ils ne nous connaissent pas, ils ont forcément dû nous juger avec ce qu'ils ont vus, persista la blonde.

\- Eh bien oui, tout comme moi.

Luce avec un geste assez brusque attrapa la tête de la blonde et la rapprocha de son visage, leurs yeux à quelques centimètres d'écart.

\- Dans vos yeux, ça se voit dans vos yeux, continua-t-elle avant de partir s'asseoir tout en chantonnant une chanson au rythme assez lent avec un sourire triste.

La matinée passa assez vite, l'ambiance entre Sasuke et Luce était tout de même un peu tendue mais pas au point qu'un réel malaise soit remarquable. En même temps, les deux adolescents ne se parlait pas assez pour que cela arrive. Les deux Sabaku finirent par accepter de venir manger avec Luce et la bande.

* * *

Le repas se déroula avec agitation mais Temari et Gaara furent acceptés à cœur ouvert. Konan et Gaëlle s'accaparèrent Temari tandis que Pain et Itachi avaient discuté avec Gaara. Luce, elle, mangea entre ses deux pots de colle... _amis_ , j'ai nommé Kisame et Hidan. Zetsu et Tobi n'étaient pas là car ils avaient prévus un resto ensemble quant à l'absence de Sasori et Deidara, elle venait du fait qu'ils étaient partis voir un artiste qui venait temporairement en ville et qui avait accepté de parler au public ce jour là. Comment ne pas rater le grand snake ! (1)

* * *

L'après midi passa très rapidement pour Gaëlle, les terminales finissaient tous à 16 heures et l'Akatsuki en profita pour aller se promener. Sasori parla de sa sortie avec Gaëlle et l'Akatsuki décida d'en faire de même.

Ils allèrent dans un café qui venait d'ouvrir, et ce fut Hinata qui les accueillit. Au bar se trouvaient deux hommes, Shino et Shikamaru. Une blonde arriva ensuite par derrière – il s'agissait d'Ino. L'équipe était au complet.

La nourriture et les boissons furent très bonnes et le groupe trouvant le café agréable dans son ambiance décida d'y revenir. Après avoir passé une petite demi-heure à siroter leurs boissons et déguster leurs pâtisseries, les adolescents s'en allèrent non sans avoir salué avec enthousiasme la petite équipe qui s'occupait du café.

Gaëlle fit la route avec Deidara et Sasori, qui vagabondèrent un peu avant d'entrer chez Gaëlle en même temps que celle-ci. La rose les vira ensuite car elle voulait finir au plus vite ses devoirs. Il était dix-sept heures trente lorsqu'elle finit ceux-ci et s'autorisa une pause. Aussi sursauta-t-elle lorsque son portable sonna en recevant un message.

De: Luce-hime, auj. à 18h03 - Salut, merci de m'avoir prévenue de l'ouverture du café (ironiquement), heureusement que j'ai entendu deux sales... filles en parler. Je vais y faire un tour avec Gaara et Temari, je rentrerai donc un peu plus tard. Ne fais pas de connerie. Bisous.

Gaëlle écrivit juste à sa sœur :

De: moi, à : Luce-hime, 18h04 - Ok, bon café.

Et après cela, elle reprit sa partie de Mario Kart (NdA : bah quoi? XD). Elle entendit sa sœur rentrer environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Vers dix-neuf heures, Luce la rejoignit et elles jouèrent ensemble avant de se commander à manger. Elles regardèrent ensuite un film d'horreur avant de se coucher, celui-ci étant tellement mal réalisé qu'il en devenait comique. Luce partit se coucher après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à sa sœur et eu son bisous. Les deux filles s'endormirent comme des bébés, totalement détendues dans leur sommeil aux rêves étranges emplis de créatures imaginaires et de ninjas. En même temps, elles étaient totalement captivées par le surnaturel, la science-fiction ou le fantastique – rien d'étonnant qu'elles en rêvent.

* * *

(1) issu du manga black butler.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **demonofhells** de suivre cet histoire. Un autre remerciement spécialement à **Saiken-chan** qui a corrigée les chapitres qui sont parut, et qui continuera a les corriger jusqu'à sa mort *_*

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsque Luce se leva, elle sut immédiatement que cette journée serait longue pas mauvaise ou ennuyante mais longue, car elle avait rendez-vous le soir avec ses amis pour aller à un festival. C'était Sasori et sa sœur qui les avaient prévenus qu'un tel événement se déroulait dans leur ville. Pour plus de facilité, le groupe avait décidé de se séparer. Sasori et Gaëlle avaient prévu une sortie en amoureux. Luce avait invité Temari et Gaara Gaara avait poliment refusé de venir mais Temari était de la partie. Les deux filles seraient toutes deux accompagnées de Kisame et d'Itachi. Zetsu, Deidara et Tobi formeraient un autre groupe, tandis que Hidan, Pain et Konan en feraient un dernier. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan se plaigne de ne pas être en présence de sa chère et tendre Luce et qu'il ne se joigne à son groupe. Les prévisions étant faites, le lieu de rendez-vous ayant été préalablement choisi (un parc un peu à l'écart du centre ville), il ne restait qu'à attendre la fin de journée.

Luce alla préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner pour sa sœur et elle avant de l'apporter dans la chambre de celle-ci. Les deux sœurs mangèrent donc ensemble. Après cet instant apaisant pour elles, les deux filles firent leurs devoirs côte à côte dans la salle à manger pour avoir plus de place. Le silence fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une enfant aux courts cheveux violets et aux yeux d'un gris métallique, qui devait avoir sept ans – peut-être huit.

\- Qui es-tu? demanda Luce.

\- Qui suis-je? sourit la violette. Rire. Je suis rire. Mon nom est Emu ! (Emu est le prénom signifiant _rire_ , selon Wikipédia ^^"")

\- Qui t'a permis de venir ici?

Le ton de Gaëlle était assez froid et de petites larmes montèrent aux yeux de la gamine. Luce donna un coup de poing sur la tête de son adorable sœur. Quelqu'un sonna, et la rose en profita pour aller ouvrir une femme aux cheveux violets lui demanda en tremblant si elle n'avait pas vu sa fille. Elle lui répondit que si sa fille s'appelait Emu, elle était ici. Cependant, la petite refusait de partir, et d'après ce que Luce et Gaëlle comprirent, elle ne voulait pas déménager loin de la ville qu'elle avait toujours connue.

\- Emu-chan… Si tu t'en vas, tu ne perdras pas tous tes amis, tu en gagneras de nouveau. Tu pourras voir de nouveau de paysages. Tu ne trouves pas que ce sera intéressant? demanda Luce avec un sourire tendre.

\- Oui! Mais, je veux pas partir ! s'exclama la petite.

\- Même pas si je t'accompagne? Fit avec un air triste Luce.

\- C'est vrai, tu veux bien m'accompagner?! C'est vrai?! Hein, maman?!

Luce accompagna donc la petite Emu et sa mère jusqu'à leur voiture avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle soupira, accompagnée de Gaëlle. Oui, elle pressentait que cette journée serait longue. Et, en effet, elle le fut horriblement. Il y eut une coupure de courant qui dura jusqu'à seize heures, ce qui ne fut pas des plus pratiques lorsque l'on commençait à cuisiner. Cependant, la bleue parvint tout de même à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Non, ce qui avait rendu cet après-midi aussi long pour Luce, c'était le comportement de sa sœur. Une gosse de six ans gavée de sucre aurait été plus calme, et ce même si cette enfant avait été hyperactive à la base ! Luce en était certaine. Gaëlle changeait de tenue toutes les trente secondes, lui demandait son avis, n'attendait même pas sa réponse et rechangeait de tenue. Cela avait bien duré deux heures avant que Luce ne lui conseille de prendre la première tenue essayée. Mais pourquoi une telle scène, me direz-vous ? Gaëlle comptait bien prendre la première tenue, la plus simple, mais sur le coup elle s'était demandée jusqu'à quand tiendrait sa sœur. Elle était ensuite partie se réfugier dans sa chambre avant que la bleue ne l'éventre avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Luce avait ensuite dû s'habiller ''correctement'' – ce fut Gaëlle qui l'habilla, soit, donc ce moment fût assez agréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de maquiller sa sœur. Là, celle-ci s'était enfuie et était restée dans sa chambre, sans le livre qu'elle avait commencé à lire. Le temps passa donc très lentement.

La rose, quant à elle, s'amusait beaucoup au début à tourmenter son adorable sœur mais au bout d'une heure à attendre devant la porte de Luce, ce ne fut plus trop amusant. Elle décida donc de discuter avec Sasori mais découvrit que son portable n'affichait aucun réseau. Ok : elle ne pouvait parler qu'à sa sœur qui s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et qui refusait de lui parler. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un petit tour sur Internet et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que son réseau fonctionnait. Enfin quelque chose marchait ! Cependant le débit était si faible qu'elle mettait au moins dix minutes à pouvoir ouvrir une page énervée, elle abandonna l'idée d'aller sur Internet.

Finalement, vers dix-sept heures trente, Luce sortit de sa chambre et trouva sa sœur à moitié endormie devant sa porte. Haussant les épaules, elle partit dans la cuisine suivie de son aînée. Toutes les deux commencèrent à sortir divers paquets de gâteaux, bonbons, toasts, chips du sucré comme du salé, des boissons et des verres… Cela faisait un buffet pour le groupe qui devait arriver à dix huit heures trente. Ils avaient décidé de tous se réunir chez les deux sœurs avant de partir au festival qui débuterait à 20 heures. Étant des adolescents responsables _(toussote)_ , il n'y avait pas d'alcool. C'était en fait la condition de Luce pour qu'ils viennent faire leur apéro chez elles. À dix-huit heures, les deux sœurs avaient fini de préparer la table et s'affalèrent sur leur magnifique canapé, non pas par fatigue mais car celui-ci était très beau, confortable et qu'elles étaient vraiment épuisées donc par fatigue.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Luce alla ouvrir : tout le groupe était là, sans exception. La jeune fille sourit et invita ses amis à rentrer.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court, cependant le prochain sera beaucoup plus long. Que voulez-vous, je vous réserve toute la soirée avec Luce et ses potes pour le prochain chapitre en plus du festival alors comme cela fait beaucoup, ce chapitre est plus petit ! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Un énorme merci à **Saiken-chan** , je lui devrais bien ma vie et mon âme mais ma vie étant très passionnante (vous pourrez noter l'ironie présente) et mon âme totalement corrompus par l'univers des mangas, nous éviterons u_u

merci aussi à demonofdevils d'avoir mis cet fanfiction dans ses follows.

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît, cela me fera très plaisir ^.^

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

La soirée commença chez les deux sœurs, Elles créèrent une playlist avec des musiques de leurs PC, toutes les deux s'arrangèrent pour que les musiques soit variées, il y avait de la K-pop, du métal, de la J-pop, etc. La chanson _Rise_ de _Sixx:a.m_ commença et les deux soeurs dansèrent ensemble dessus suivie par Pain, Konan, Itachi et les autres. Temari s'amuser bien avec Hidan, ils dansés ensemble avec énergie bien que l'on pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué a danser. La blonde riait et Hidan lui sortait toutes sorte de remarques qui la fessaient encore plus rire. Vint ensuite une musique de _Kyary pamyu pamyu_ , cet fois ci, ce fut Deidara et Tobi qui mirent l'ambiance, en même temps, leurs styles de danse ne con-cordées pas du tout avec la musique mais par contre, ils dansaient juste comme des dieux. Plusieurs artistes passèrent encore comme _my first story,foo figthers, baby metal,moonspell, the gazet, iron maiden, f(x), spyair, black bomb a_ , etc. Les adolescents s'amusèrent beaucoup, bien que la fatigue se fit ressentir par moment mais elle était vite oubliée.

Luce parla un peu avec Temari au buffet, la bleue tendit ensuite sa main à la blonde et toutes les deux dansèrent ensemble avec lenteur et grâce sur la musique, Sasori et Gaëlle dansaient tout les deux ou plutôt se battaient, chacun cherchant a avoir le dessus sur son cavalier. Luce les regarda avec un air mi-moqueur mi-ennuyée, puis elle décida que la blonde était plus importante et se remis a la regarder. La bleue eut un petit rougissement lorsqu'elle remarqua que Temari la regardée toujours. Ce rougissement ne passa pas inaperçu chez Itachi, Gaëlle ou Pain qui arborèrent un sourire a faire froid dans le dos. Un sourire que Luce connaissait bien, un sourire qu'ils arboraient lorsqu'ils complotaient ou allaient le faire.

Tobi en mal d'affection alla danser avec Luce qui laissa sa cavalière entre les mains de Kisame. Tobi et Luce entamèrent une danse digne de danseurs professionnels, Gaëlle en fit autant avec Itachi. L'Uchiwa et l'aînée des Akuma tout en dansant prévoyaient déjà un plan pour mettre Luce et Temari ensemble. Les adolescents arrêtèrent la musique à 19h30, ils mangèrent encore un peu ensemble et remballèrent la nourriture et les boissons. Dix minutes avant que le festival ouvre ses portes, Les adolescents partirent. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent 5 minutes à l'avance et n'eurent même pas a faire la queue pour s'acheter le billet d'entrée, ils les avaient achetés à l'avance comme bon nombre de gens prévoyants.

Gaëlle et Sasori partirent donc de leurs côtés pendant que les autres groupes en fessaient de même.

* * *

Ce festival était immense, dans les rues circulaient de nombreux artistes, des clowns, des cracheurs de feu, des balerines qui déguisaient en fées étaient magnifique. Mais le plus imprésionnant n'était pas forcement ces artistes ambulants bien qu'ils participent beaucoup à l'ambiance et à la beauté de l'événement. Plusieurs spectacles se déroulés à des endroits différents, des spectacle de Geisha, d'acrobates, de chant, de magie ou de cirque. C'était magnifique. Les lieux aussi avaient étaient emménagés de façon a rendre cet ambiance encore plus irréaliste, des lampions avec des bougies et des feux un peu plus imposant éclairés les lieux, pas d'éclairages électrique juste du feux en dehors des commerçants qui bénéficiaient d'un éclairage avec de l'électricité cependant même celui-ci était faible.

* * *

Gaëlle fut tout de suite émerveillée par les lieux, Sasori et elle se dirigèrent ensemble vers le dresseur de serpents, ce derniers leurs sourit en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. Il leurs demanda s'ils souhaités être photographiés avec des serpents, Gaëlle et Sasori acceptèrent et Snake (issu de black butler ^^'') leurs tendis deux serpents. Gaëlle se retrouva donc avec un serpent naja noir et Sasori avec un serpent boïdès marron. Ils payèrent la photo 8 euros.

-Robert et Will vous remercies, leurs dit le dresseur de serpents avant de reprendre ces derniers et de donner la photo aux deux amoureux.

Sasori et Gaëlle continuèrent leurs visite du festival. Sur le chemin, Sasori acheta de la nourriture pour eux deux et Gaëlle paya les boisons. Ils se rendirent dans un commerce qui vendait des amulettes et en prirent une chacun. Gaëlle emmena ensuite son petit ami voir les danses geishas. Ils firent ensuite un peu de marche, main dans la main sans se soucier des personnes les entourant ou des activités. Gaëlle trouva se moment très agréable, Sasori pensa la même chose, ils se sourirent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots dans ce genre de moments.

Les deux amoureux redevenant vite ce qu'ils étaient se défièrent au jeu de tir. Ils prirent tout les deux un fusils et payèrent les balles. Le score fut très serré, Gaëlle remporta avec seulement un tir de réussit en plus. Sasori, pas mauvais joueur se contenta de faire la tête jusqu'à se que Gaëlle lui fasse un léger baisé. Puis voyant l'air moqueur de la rose, il recommença a faire la tête. 5 minute. C'est le temps qu'il mit avant d'arrêter. Il pensa aussi qu'il devenait un peu trop dépendant de sa copine.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est réciproque, je t'apprécie. Un peu Sasori-kun. Se moqua Gaëlle. Sasori grogna, la rose le regarda avec tendresse. Elle murmura un je t'aime et emmena son petit ami à un autre stand. Sasori aborda un petit sourire. Dieu que sa copine et lui était fait l'un pour l'autre mais que c'était compliqué par moment! Enfin pas tellement puisque cela l'amuser beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. Par contre c'était inquiétant sa cher et tendre Gaëlle (nda: Gaëlle tendre u_u? qu'es ce que je dis comme conn...bêtises dans ma vie !) soit capable de lire en lui aussi profondément. Enfin, lui aussi connaissait bien sa copine et cela lui plaisait autant que cela le dérangeait. Comment ne pas être heureux que l'être aimé soit totalement capable de vous comprendre, de vous connaître et de s'accorder avec vous?

Gaëlle de bonne humeur, donc pleine d'énergie, emmena son petit ami partout dans le festival, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou voir des animations qui les intéressait tout les deux. Ils durent se dépêcher pour rejoindre le groupe à minuit, en effet, ils avaient tous décidé de se retrouver pour partager le feu artifices ensemble.

* * *

 _[PDV Luce- se passe en même temps que celui de gaëlle]_

Hidan et Temari étaient ceux qui menaient la marche, ils étaient suivi de Luce, Itachi et Kisame. Itachi envoya Kisame au devant, il put ainsi taquiner ouvertement Luce sur le fameux rougissement. La bleue sembla très gênée, en même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas a une attaque de front avec l'Uchiwa.

-Itachi je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. La bleue eut un sourire digne des plus grand menteur, un sourire tellement innocent et sincère qu'on la croirai sur parole. Sauf quelques exception qui la connaissait bien donc Itachi.

-Ah bon, cela ne posera donc pas de problème si j'en fait part à Hidan ou Kisame...

-Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu rougit mais c'était car Temari m'a surprise ne vous faites pas de film. Comme avec ce garçon...

-Ce n'était pas notre faute! Tu lui souriait et il avait passé son bras autour de tes épaules...

-Oui, c'était un inconnu, comme si je n'allait pas vous présenter la personne que j'aime, se vexa Luce.

-Oui mais là, tu nous l'a bien présentée Temari ainsi que son frère. Et s'ils ne font pas partit de notre groupe, au moins tous les apprécie un minimum. Je pense même qu'ils ne tarderont pas a s'intégrer totalement et définitivement au groupe, sourit l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Le fait que je vous les ai présentés ne veux pas dire que je suis amoureuse, contra la bleue.

-C'est vrai mais ton regard lui montre l'inverse.

-Mon regard? Demanda perplexe la bleue.

Itachi ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire, si même la bleue ne se rendait pas compte de ses sentiments, ils allaient avoir du boulot, enfin peut-être Temari ne poserait pas autant de soucis, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne reculant au première obstacle et elle agissait de manière assez direct. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait pu observer Itachi.

La bleue se fit tirait par deux paires de mains, Kisame et Hidan l'emmenèrent à un stand en courant alors que Temari et Itachi les suivirent plus calmement, c'est à dire en marchant. La blonde fixée la bleue, elle avait un petit sourire qui semblait rêveur.

-Temari, Luce ne s'en rends peut-être pas compte mais elle t'apprécie. Beaucoup. L'Uchiwa prit soin de regarder la réaction de Temari, cet dernière s'était tournée vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et les joues un peu rouge. L'Uchiwa continua sa marche en silence avec la blonde, soudain il s'arrêta et Temari en fit de même.

-Gaëlle et Pain l'on aussi remarqué. Nous comptons vous aider, toi et elle, vous ferez un bon couple. Mais, fait lui du mal et tu te retrouva dans un caniveau. Compris? Fit l'Uchiwa avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus inquiétant et tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait.

-Euh...oui, se contenta de dire la blonde. Luce venait d'arrivée en courant, elle les saisit tout les deux. Avec un grand sourire (nda: digne d'un Naruto de bonne humeur), elle les entraîna jusqu'à Kisame et Hidan. Ils décidèrent d'aller acheter boisons et nourriture, une fois cela fait, le petit groupe d'adolescents continua a avancer parmi les différents stand, activités et spectacles. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir des acrobates et cracheurs de feu mais aussi aux danses geishas.

* * *

à minuit, toute l'akatsuki et la blonde était réunit. Ils s'installèrent un peu à l'écart de la foule, Gaëlle s'affala contre le torse de Sasori, Pain s'assit à côté de Konan, Zetsu Tobi, Deidara et Hidan montèrent dans un arbre, Kisame lui, s'installa auprès d'Itachi tandis que Luce et Temari prenaient toutes les deux places aux côté de Gaëlle et Sasori.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent le feu d'artifices, pas un mot ne fut prononcé durant ce moment, ils étaient bien. Tous étaient calme, loin des soucis du quotidien et loin des souvenirs douloureux. La bleue observée le feu d'artifices avec une joie qui était clairement apparente, la blonde elle versée des larmes silencieuses, Luce vint lui tenir la main, un sourire doux aux lèvres mais ne demanda rien, la blonde enfuie son visage dans l'épaule de la bleue, Gaëlle elle, se cala confortablement contre le roux et se laissa berçait par le spectacle, par moment, sasori embrassé ses cheveux ou la serrai un peu contre lui.

Vers une heure du matin, le spectacle prit fin et les adolescents partirent chez eux, le coeur léger. Ils avaient passé un agréable moment mais maintenant, ils leurs voulaient se reposer.

* * *

Lorsque Temari rentra chez elle, elle retrouva son frère en larme. S'approchant doucement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Avec tendresse, elle le réconforta mais le rouge continué à pleurer. Temari l'enlaça avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle possédée.

-Que s'est il passé Gaara? Temari était attristé de l'état dans lequel se trouvé son frère, elle avait aussi un peur. L'adolescent ne répondit pas à sa question mais ses pleures redoublèrent. Temari emmena son frère dans sa chambre, elle le couvrit, alla se changer, une fois cela fait, elle se coucha auprès de son frère. Les deux Sabaku s'endormirent.

Qu'es ce qui avait put mettre son frère dans cet état, se demanda Temari, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vus ainsi c'était avant. Avant qu'ils emménage ici. Dans ce qu'elle considérer comme leurs passé, moments qu'elle et son frère souhaité oublier. Alors qu'es ce qui avait put arriver à Gaara?

 **[Voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu plus long comme je vous l'avais dit, j'ai un peu hésité a mettre la dernière partie (avec temari et gaara) et puis je l'ai mise, cela me permettra de faire un point sur leurs passé, d'ici quelques chapitres je pense, donc voilà, voilà...**

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plus et à bientôt!]**


	7. Chapter 7

_**chapitre 7 :**_

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a écrire ce chapitre, manque de motivation et beaucoup d'occupations qui m'ont prit du temps, de plus, c'est un point délicat de l'histoire.**

Lorsque Temari se réveilla, elle constata que son frère n'était plus auprès d'elle. Elle se leva, et par réflexe chercha son frère, bien sûr, Gaara avait quitté la chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille. La blonde était stressé. Elle repensa au comportement de son frère, à ses pleures. Elle se rendit à la cuisine. Gaara l'attendait. Il ne semblait pas différent, mais sa soeur sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Elle pouvait sentir comme un tension émaner de Gaara.

-Qui a t'il Gaara? Lui demanda t'elle.

-Rien. Son ton était froid, ce qui surpris légèrement sa soeur, d'habitude, il n'utiliser ce ton qu'avec les autres.

-Gaara, que ce passe t'il?

-Viens. Il prit le poignée de Temari et l'emmena dans le salon. Là, était étalé des photos que Temari reconnut très vite. Immédiatement elle pâlit.

-Tu...

-Je les ai trouvé par hasard Temari. Caché dans les autres albums photo. Je vais les jeter Temari mais avant, dit moi juste pourquoi tu les a caché. Ce sale con. Il est sur les photos et toi, tu les garde! S'énerva Gaara. Tu ne sais pas a quel point elles m'ont fait mal quand je les ai regardés.

-Je suis désolé. Tu n'été pas sensé les voir. Désolé Gaara, ne les jette pas. Elles représentent tout de même une partie de notre passé.

-Avec lui! Comment peux tu vouloir les regarder, les garder auprès de notre autres album!

Gaara quitta le salon, prit son sac et s'en alla sous le regard triste de Temari. La blonde voulait laissé du temps à son frère pour qu'il se calme, mais en même temps, elle voulait l'épauler. Soupirant, elle rangea vite les photos dans sa propre chambre et s'en alla au lycée. Elle arriva tout juste à l'heure et s'installa auprès de Luce.

La bleue lui sourit avec tendresse et cela l'apaisa légèrement, peut-être Temari pourrait elle lui demandait de veiller sur son frère pendant qu'il se calme. Le rouge, lui n'était pas d'humeur, à la fois triste et en colère contre sa soeur, il n'écouta pas le cour et se mit à l'écart des autres bien plus que d'habitude puisque même l'akatsuki ne parvint pas a l'approcher.

La journée fut assez longue pour Temari, le soir, Gaara ne l'attendit pas et elle fit exceptionnellement la route avec Luce.

-Tu sais, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas en parler. C'est ton choix. Votre choix à Gaara et toi. Mais on est là si tu a besoin d'aide. Je suis et serai là. Temari, je veillerai sur Gaara, quitte a m'en brûler les doigts, c'est cela être ami, non? Sourit la bleue alors que Temari se figeait.

-Tu as surement raison. Merci Luce. Dit la blonde après un petit temps d'hésitation. Gaara va mal, il a vu quelques chose de déplaisant hier, c'est ma faute, mais d'ici quelques jours, ça ira mieux. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Luce hocha la tête, elle prit la main de Temari et toutes les deux, en silence, continuèrent leurs chemin jusqu'à la maison des deux Sabaku. La bleue salua une dernière fois la blonde avant de partir pour chez elle.

-Gaara, je suis rentrée, tu es là?

-Où sont les photos? Demanda d'un ton froid Gaara.

-Dans ma chambre.

-Amènes les au salon. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on en parle ensemble.

La blonde était d'accords, ils étaient temps qu'ils arrêtent de faire comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était plus possible. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de stresser. Elle posa son sac au pied de son lit et prit l'album qui contenait les photos qu'elle avait rangé le matin même.

-Gaara, je suis prête, discutons.

 **( _je vous fait un magnifique flash-back qui n'en ai pas un, c'est plus un résumé du collège. Je pense qu'ainsi, vous comprendrez mieux_ )**

 **"FLASH-BACK"**

Temari accompagné de son frère, se rendit au collège. Elle détestée y aller, pas pour les cours, cela ne l'a gênée pas, c'étais pour ce qui s'y passait entre ces cours. La blonde était souvent seule, elle ne traînée pas avec son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu. Tout les deux étaient plutôt des solitaires. Ils avaient perdu leurs mère trop tôt, ne se souvenait de son visage uniquement grâce à des photos et leurs père était très froid. Ils ne l'aimé pas, chose réciproque selon eux. Cependant, ils avaient un ami en commun, leur seul ami à tout les deux, cela les avaient un peu rapprochés. Avant de les détruire.

Kankuro. Kankuro était leur ami, ils auraient tout fait pour lui, lui qui se fichait que les deux Sabaku soit la risé du collège, qu'ils soient mal vue et harcelé. Lui qui était là pour les réconforter. Lui qui avait tourné le dos à Temari car elle était lesbienne, lui qui avait tourné le dos à Gaara car il avait défendu sa soeur contre cet discrimination. Il avait été leur ami. Il les avaient blessé.

Temari avait un peu peur. Aujourd'hui, c'était sport et elle s'était changé au préalable. Elle ne voulait plus ni allait au toilette au collège, ni s'y changer. Au toilette, des filles avaient essayées de la prendre en photos et de faire circuler les images. En sport, elle l'avaient viré de la salle alors qu'elle était encore en soutient gorge. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir le même tour. Le reste du temps, cela allait encore, dans les couloirs on la poussé, ce n'est rien. On l'insulter, ils sont juste stupide. On lui donner des coups, bah ils n'avaient aucunes force. On lui mettaient des chewing-gum dans les cheveux, lui crachée dessus, la rabaissé, l'humilié et ils riaient d'elle. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un monstre. Ce ne sont que des petites choses qui accumulé, l'ont juste menée a essayé de se suicidé. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Et Gaara? Gaara, l'asociale. Gaara, celui qui ne rit jamais et ne ressent rien. On peut tout lui faire s'il ne ressent rien, n'est ce pas? On peut se mettre à 5 contre lui et le frapper. On peut prendre ses affaires et les jetés dans les flaques d'eau et de boue. Il ne ressent rien. C'est à peine si il sait se défendre quand deux personnes le tienne et que d'autres le frappe. Il est vraiment pitoyable. Alors, on peut bien s'amuser un peu? De toute façon, il ne pleure pas, donc il ne doit pas souffrir. N'est ce pas? On pleure obligatoirement quand on souffre. Sinon, c'est que la douleur n'est pas si importante!

 **fin du passé de Gaara et Temari**

Temari consentit a gardé l'album dans sa chambre et Gaara a ne pas s'en débarrasser. C'était une preuve de leurs passé. Celui où Kankuro les avaient trahis alors qu'il était le seul a s'être fait une place dans leurs cœur. Place que même leurs père n'avait pas eu. Ils avaient mis les choses au plat et avaient décidés qu'il ne dirait rien de leurs passé, ils avaient réussit a s'en détaché alors aucuns intérêt de remettre cela sur le tapis. Gaara s'était excuser, il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi devant un simple album photo, mais cela l'avait replongé dans ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Temari s'était aussi excuser. Si cela allait de nouveau mieux entre eux, une légère gêne était encore palpable mais rien de trop important. Finalement, Temari avait stresser pour rien, Gaara avait grandit, il s'était calmé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait avant.

 _Voilà, alors, le passé de Gaara et Temari, ce n'est pas quelque chose de trash. C'est juste la "vérité", je les vécu pour des raisons différentes mais bon._

 _Ce n'est rien de se faire insulter, de se faire bousculer, humilier, poussé, craché dessus, se faire trahir par quelqu'un de confiance. Ce n'est rien séparément, mais accumulé ça sur 4 ans, à la fin, je ne pleurer plus devant personnes, j'en riait ou m'énervée et une fois dans ma chambre je chialer comme un gosse sans que personne ne le remarque. Maintenant, je vais beaucoup mieux, depuis que je suis au lycée, je n'ai plus était harceler. Et puis, durant le collège, j'avais une amie très sympas et qui m'a aidée._

 _Merci d'avoir lut._

 _A bientôt._


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Saiken-chan** qui s'occupe de la correction des chapitres et qui m'a inspiré Akari. Elle m'est vraiment utile.

Ensuite, merci à **gaelle-gender-fic** de me suivre.

Désolé, cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté sur cette fanfiction. Il se peut donc qu'il y ai des incohérences et je dit tant pis, c'est un chapitre vraiment court. Merci aussi à **Shitada** , pour son commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir et ça m'a permis de revoir quelques petits points, alors merci!

* * *

Chapitre 8:

 ** _(Akari est physiquement comme Gumi)_**

Luce regarda Akari avec surprise cela fessait longtemps que sa cousine n'était pas venue leurs rendre visite à elle et Gaëlle. En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait fugué de chez elle. Cependant, aujourd'hui était différent. Akari venait de se faire virée de son ancien lycée et désormais, elle irait dans celui des deux soeurs. C'est donc naturellement que le matin, elle était venue pour petit déjeuner. En effet, Akari n'était pas du tout bonne cuisinière et comme ses parents travaillés beaucoup, elle devait souvent commandé. C'étais assez triste selon Luce. C'est pourquoi, elle l'accepta directement à leurs table.

Lorsque Gaëlle s'était levée pour petit-déjeuner, elle n'avait même pas fait attention que sa cher cousine aux cheveux vert était présente. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle le remarqua. Cela les fit bien rire. Luce et Gaëlle présentèrent leur cousine à Deidara et Sasori. Akari s'entendit tout de suite bien avec Deidara. Leurs bonne humeur naturelle et leurs humour étaient des choses assez compatible. Au grand damne de Luce et Gaëlle. Du moins c'est ce que pensa Luce. Deux boules d'énergies qui s'entraîne ainsi l'une l'autre ne pouvaient que créer des catastrophes.

Le petit groupe arriva rapidement devant le lycée. Tous acceptèrent Akari dans le groupe, enfin Itachi, Zetsu et Pain le firent avec plus de réticences mais au moins la verte fut acceptée. D'ailleurs, Deidara la protégeait un peu d'Hidan, ce qui était assez comique a voir puisque les deux adolescents se comportaient comme des enfants avec un nouveau jouet.

Luce fut assez contente car Akari était dans sa classe. Elle était cependant un peu anxieuse. Comment la classe réagirait elle devant sa cousine? Comment cela allait il se passer? Puis Luce décida de laisser cela au hasard. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler le destin ni les impressions que laissé sa cher et tendre cousine qui actuellement était en train de se débattre dans les bras de Kisame pour ne pas tabasser Hidan.

Luce et Akari se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cour, à cet instant, Luce ne compris pas ce qu'il se passa mais Temari s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé en foudroyant du regard Akari.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Luce-chan est en couple! Mou...MOUHAHAHAHAHA c'est trop drôle! Explosa de rire la verte.

-P...Pardon? Euh... Temari, pou...pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda plus que gênée la bleue, elle fuyait le regard des personnes autour en baissant la tête. Des larmes commençant a perler.

-Je...Je suis désolé Luce. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je ne peux pas te regarder te séparer de moi, je t'aime. Oh Luce, je suis horrible mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi Luce, je t'aime tellement. Je suis égoïste Luce, je veux ton bonheur mais...Je voudrais être celle qui te l'apporterais.

Luce releva la tête, elle sourit à la blonde.

-Temari, Akari est ma cousine et elle est nouvelle. Ce n'est pas ma...ma petite amie. Luce fit un léger baisé à la blonde avant de s'enfuir en courant en entraînant sa cousine avec elle.

Les deux cousines arrivèrent en classe légèrement essoufflées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara et Temari arrivèrent, Gaara avait un léger sourire et Temari rayonnait. Luce ne put s'empêchait de rougir, ce qui fit qu'Akari se moqua gentiment de sa cousine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci en vienne a menacée de ne plus lui faire de petit déjeuner.

Luce, Akari, Gaara et Temari sortirent de cour ensemble, ils partirent rejoindre leurs amis à la cantine. Le groupe était déjà installé à une table, la plus grande de la cantine. Les félicitations tombèrent sur le nouveau couple ainsi que quelques taquineries. Luce était assez gênée et rougissait mais la blonde, elle, se fessait un plaisir de dire à quel point elle était fière de sa copine ou de s'amuser a répondre aux commentaires.

Gaëlle était un peu déçu, elle aurait aimé faire des plans pour que sa soeur sorte enfin avec la blonde mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Enfin, elle pourrait toujours se rattraper avec Akari si cela continué car Deidara semblait déjà bien attaché à l'adolescente.

-C'est quoi ce sourire, tu fait peur Gaëlle. Commenta d'ailleurs Deidara. Le sourire de Gaëlle s'agrandit encore un peu et le blond se concentra sur son assiette. Ce n'étais jamais bon quand Gaëlle souriait ainsi. Jamais.

Gaëlle, Itachi, Deidara et Tobi allèrent en cours. A la sortie de cours, ils virent Gaara seul et décidèrent de le prendre avec eux pour aller dans un café et profiter d'un petit moment entre amis. Gaara bien que plus froid que d'habitude accepta. En fait, cela lui fit même du bien, il put se détendre, oublié l'album photo, son passé et ses problèmes. Oui, cela lui avait fait du bien. Puis ils étaient sortit et là il l'avait entendu. La voix de Kankuro lui demandant de l'attendre. Il s'était retourné, avait vu son ancien ami. Puis s'était de nouveau retourné avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le monde était injuste. Oh comme il détestait le monde. Foutu Kankuro. Foutu destin.


	9. Chapter 9

_Et oui, enfin la suite, désolé, de ce LONG retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses a faire, de nouveau projets et une grosse déprime d'auteure amatrice, mais je suis de retour maintenant ! ^o^_

 _Avec ce court chapitre, je clos la première partie de cette fanfiction, je ne sais pas encore si je vais publier la seconde. Peut être, peut être pas, je vais y réfléchir. Sur ce amusez vous bien, lisez et instruisez vous beaucoup et surtout, faites attention à ne rien regretter dans votre vie ! (luce-Auteure! tu n'es pas une voix off d'anime, ça fait juste con ce que tu écrit...)_

Chapitre 9:

Gaëlle regarda s'enfuir Gaara sans réagir, tout s'était passé vite, trop vite, le rouge avait d'un coup regarder par derrière, où provenait la voix et s'était enfuit. Le sabaku était extrêmement rapide et Kankuro n'avait pas put le rattraper.

-Vous connaissez l'adresse de Gaara ? Avait demandé Kankuro au groupe d'adolescents.

-Qu'es ce que tu lui veut ? Demanda en réponse Itachi de sa voix froide.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, cela concerne Temari, lui et moi.

A cet instant arriva justement la blonde qui se figea devant Kankuro, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche prit la forme d'une grimace amère et des larmes de rage contenu commencèrent a perler à ses yeux.

-Kankuro, qu'es ce qui nous concerne encore ? Gaara ne veut pas te revoir, moi non plus, jamais. Tu n'es pas notre ami, tu n'es plus rien qui nous concerne nous. Gaara te hais et crois moi, je n'en suis pas loin, cependant moi, j'ai bien trop d'amertume envers tout ceux de ton espèce pour ne serais ce que t'haïr toi.

-Temari, j'suis désolé ! Sincèrement je sais pas ce qui ma pris pendant tout ce temps, j'suis désolé mais je suis dans une merde pas possible là, il y a plus de victimes et je me suis fait pas mal d'ennemis...

-Tu rigoles là, Temari eu un rire amer, monsieur n'a plus de victime pour se faire apprécier et donc il vient chouiner chez les sabaku, la famille de ''ratés'' comme vous le disiez si bien.

-Temari! Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font subir aux... Temari l'interrompis.

-Ce que vous faites subir, oh pauvre Kankuro, je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu fais partis de la même souillure qu'eux. Un déchet. Et maintenant te vola portant le masque de pseudo-victime, tu sais quoi, je pourrais t'aider, je pourrais faire en sorte de t'épargner les coups, les humiliations, la honte, la tristesse, la détresse mais Kankuro je ne le ferai pas, tu va devenir comme Gaara et moi, tu va être considéré comme tu nous a si gentiment considéré, une merde passagère qu'on peut abuser. Rentre chez toi et va pleurer au près de tes parents, ne t'attends à rien de Gaara ou moi.

Kankuro s'en alla la mine rageuse. Il ne chercha pas plus loin Temari et ne fit pas de commentaire mais il était et contrarier que son petit discourt n'est pas porté ses fruits et de ne pas pouvoir se venger. Temari se tourna vers Luce.

-Luce, ce soir tu dors chez moi? Demanda la blonde avec un sourire doux alors qu'elle commençait a pleurer. Luce accepta tout de suite et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras, le reste de groupe s'en alla ne voulant pas gêner Temari, après tout la blonde pourrait ne pas apprécier que toute une partie de ses amis la voit pleurer et se laisser aller avec Luce, montrant son côté humain, et ses faiblesses pour une fois plutôt que de les camoufler.

Les deux adolescentes rentrèrent directement chez Temari, Gaara leur ayant envoyé un message pour leur dire qu'il était déjà chez eux car Itachi lui avait envoyé un sms pour savoir où il partait lorsqu'il s'était enfuit.

-Gaara, on est là! Hurla Temari en passant le seuil de la porte.

Gaara descendit les accueillir, l'adolescent s'installa avec les deux adolescentes dans le salon, ensemble ils firent leurs devoir et regardèrent ensuite la télé. Tout les trois firent une nuit blanche. Se détendirent avant d'aller de nouveau au lycée le lendemain.

Aucun membre du groupe d'amis ne fit de remarque sur ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, Gaëlle et Akari allèrent directement voir Luce avec Itachi et Deidara, Sasori discuta encore un peu avec Hidan et Pain avant de rejoindre sa petite amie.

Au final, rien n'avait vraiment changé observa Gaëlle en souriant, les sabaku ne leur parlaient pas de leurs problèmes mais, ils leurs fessaient confiance. Temari et Gaara s'étaient déjà ouvert à eux et nul doute qu'avec le temps, leur amitié serait de plus en plus forte et que peut être, leurs parlerait-ils de leurs soucis. Oui, Gaëlle en était certaine, avec le temps, tout finirai par s'arrangeait dans les pensées de Gaara et de Temari.


End file.
